iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Hawk
History Ever since he was a boy, Ornmyr was quick on his feet. His agility led to him become a hunter for his tribe, quickly becoming the main source of food for the small group of thirty. The more Ornmyr’s hunting skills grew, the more it seemed the rest of his tribe’s skill waned. Thinking his tribe ungrateful and lazy, on his nineteenth nameday Ornmyr abandoned his tribe to go live alone in the Haunted Forest. Taking residence in an abandoned hut built in the trees, Ornmyr soon found himself companion. An enormous black, white, and grey eagle seemed to have claimed the hut before him, and often would feed on the scraps that Ornmyr threw from his fire. Over time he managed to tame the eagle, with the bird leading Ornmyr to game too large for the eagle herself to take down. Naming his feathery friend Nightwing, the two became inseparable. While Ornmyr could hunt to survive, he did not know how to work leather, weave cloth, or fletch an arrow. He eventually established a good relationship with the tribes of the haunted forest and the Ravenwatch. Ornmyr would trade meat, pelts, and animal parts in return for arrows, leathers, and other “manufactured” goods. They called Ornmyr “Blackhawk”, for his massive black bird and his cloak fashioned from his companion’s shed feathers. After several altercations with stingy wildlings ending up with eyes torn from their sockets, the Blackhawk has established himself over the years as a man not to be cheated. Recent Events Recently, Ornmyr has befriended Baegir, the Wolf Breaker. A Thenn of towering size, his strength will no doubt aid the Black Hawk on his many hunts. On their very first hunt together, they would find a grey direwolf. Using his deep connection with nature, the Black Hawk calmed the beast, and brought it back to his hut in the trees. On a journey to Darkpine Hall to trade with the Ravenswatch, Ornmyr found something truly magnificent: encased in a small chunk of ice, the Black Hawk found a legendary artifact; the Horn of Joramun, said to be able to bring down the wall with its call. The Black Hawk thought it was pretty neat. Taking the most of his situation, the Black Hawk began mustering an army to march south of the wall. Men from Whitetree, Stoneback, and the whole Thunder Fist tribe backed him, numbering his followers at over 3800. Several weeks later, the tribes of Gorrandson and Icehook joined him, pushing his followers to over ten thousand. Over the months, more and more tribes would rush to the Black Hawk's side. In time, Ornmyr had gathered all the tribes save two. The Stoneheads, and the Highfists. His host over thirty thousand strong, they marched yet further North in search of Giants. Finding a huge horde of forty-three, the Black Hawk managed to convince four of them to follow him back to the rest of the army. Supporting Characters Baegir, the Wolf Breaker. Aged 34, Towering. Nightwing, Ornmyr's ever faithful eagle. Aged 17. Moonlight, the Black Hawk's direwolf. Aged 7. Dos Tee, Giant. Kap Tan, Giant. Tee Moh, Giant. Snee Koh, Giant. Category:Beyond the Wall Category:Wildling